Harley & Joker: The Awakening Series
by PoeticReverie
Summary: The Joker has just been broken out of Arkham with the aid of his doctor, Harleen Quinzel aka: Harley Quinn. Completely enamored with her patient, Harley is willing to do any and everything he asks just to remain at his side. Even diving into a vat of chemicals that's sure to kill her, or is it...
1. Shadows In The Dark

A week and a half to the day had passed since I had helped The Joker escape Arkham, again. I'd helped him a few times already, only for him to be brought back a week or two later. While I desperately longed to see is face, I hated having to be behind Arkham's closed doors to do so. This time was different. They knew. They were looking for me too. My small, one bedroom loft was lonely, and too quiet. It left me to my own thoughts and vices, though only one came to mind. I wanted /him/. I wanted to see his pale alabaster face, to kiss his crimson lips, and run my fingers through his soft lime green hair.

Even the torture he submitted me to didn't curb my feelings, if anything the electroshock made me want him more. I was fully prepared to die at his hand, at least I would've died in his arms. Instead he let me go once we were clear of Arkham. Nothing felt the same anymore. I was hyper sensitive to everything, like my senses had been brought to life for the first time. I was simply going through the day to day motions, bored out of my mind with nothing to fill the void. The voices killed the silences, especially today. They were much more alert, hyper active even. Chattering away so quickly I could barely keep up. Perhaps the storm had them in an uproar?

The rain had been coming down for hours already, and showed no signs of letting up. It pounded against my windows loudly, coating the glass in a constant stream of liquid, that made it hard to see out at all. Wrapping slender arms around a bare lithe frame, I shiver, thunder cracking violently loud as if on queue. Bright lightening spidered across the black starless sky, lighting up my dim living room. Light cerulean eyes widened, an audible gasp rising from dry, parted lips. I stumble backward, shaking my head as I peer at the same spot on my window once again, waiting for the next flash of lightening.

 **"** **I… I swear I saw him. He was here…"** I my voice laced with hope, and clouded with frustration, I shook my head, damp, golden tendrils tumbling over my shoulder as the fall from the loose bun on top of my head. He was here. I was sure if it. I saw his reflection behind me plain as day, but as I spun around on the balls of bare feet, I saw nothing. Wrapping my arms around myself once more, I let my nails dig lightly into my flesh, hoping to jar some kind of sensation, but I felt nothing except numbness. Growling, frustrated not only with myself, but with the situation, the world, and everyone in it, except /him/. Where is he? Frowning, I turn away from the window, scowling at myself in the mirror on the far wall.

Thunder rumbled through the sky, again, louder this time, sharp lightening following right behind. It was brighter this time, and again I was sure I saw him! Though not a reflection this time. He stood in the far corner of my living room, hidden in the shadows of three large and in charge cherry wood bookshelves. Blinking, I took a tentative step forward, convinced my heart and mind were playing tricks on me. Wooden floorboards creaked as he stepped out from the shadows. An audible gasp left my lips, a petite hand cover my mouth for a few moments, before I remember I'm still completely naked from my bath over an hour ago. Suddenly feeling vulnerable and exposed, limbs move to cover myself, his soft chuckle unnerving as he moves closer.

 **"** **I… Mistah J… what are you doing here?"** Why did I even ask? Why did I care? This is what I wanted. Him, here. I got exactly what I asked for. My gaze remained fixed on him, taking him in as I leaned forward snatching the fleece throw off the couch to wrap it around myself. He was just as perfect as I remembered. I'd memorized every detail of his face from our sessions, and from the night he freed me from myself. Before taking the voltage, I memorized every line, every perfect imperfection, every inked detail and embedded it into my brain, and now, finally he's standing in front of me.

 **"** **I thought it was time I paid you a visit, doc… Oh… ha-ha-haha. I guess that's not really your area of expertise anymore."** He mused, more to himself than me, I think. His limbs moved animatedly as he spoke, prowling around me like a lion about to pounce on their prey. I turned with him, never taking my eyes off him as he straightened, clapping his hands together in front of me. **"Get dressed Harley… I want to show you something, and this…"** He reached out a pale tattooed hand, letting his fingers skate down the length of my arm. Goosebumps pricked at the surface of my skin, my breath hitching at the slightest touch. **"This just simply won't do."** His tone huskier than before, pale eyes darkened by some inward desire. Without hesitation, I padded into my bedroom, yanking on the first thing I found in my closet.

Zipping black boots at the ankle, I ran my fingers through my unbrushed waves in an attempt to tame them a bit more. Pushing black rimmed glasses up my nose, I took a deep breath before returning to the living room. The sound of my heels against the wooden floor alerted to my presence, and he turned, red lips curving into a menacing silver grin, though his expression told another story. He seemed to be having some kind of internal battle with himself as he regarded me. **"Come, Harley dear…"** He kept calling me Harley, not Harleen, though I didn't mind. I liked the way it rolled off his tongue. Draping a toned arm around my shoulders, he led me towards the door, turning me to look in at my apartment from the door way. **"Say goodbye to all of this. You won't be back after tonight."** I gaped up at him through thick lashes, eyes wide with shock.

 **"** **I won't be back? Ever? Why? Are ya gonna kill me now Mistah J?"** My thick Brooklyn accent caressed his pet name from me perfectly.

He rolled his jaw, almost as if to keep himself in line. **"No, you won't be back. You're coming with me now..."** His words hung in the air, and his arm tightened around me, making it impossible for me to attempt to run, not that I wanted to. Why would I? **"Come now, Harley it's time for your awakening…"**

Without another word he pulled the door closed on what was once my life, and escorted me out of the building to what I was sure was either my death, or a whole new future.


	2. The Funnibone

More than a week had passed, probably two, since Joker came into my apartment in the middle of the night, and whisked me away with him. Though, I hadn't seen him in a few days. He would come and go a lot, and every time he would return, he would challenge me with a new task, or test. Some strange form of initiation, like he was trying to see if I was worthy, or worth his time. Which of those it was I wasn't sure, but I'd willingly do any and everything he asked of me. I came to terms with the fact that I had fallen in love with my patient months ago, and I was determined to stand by his side. Convincing him of that was harder than I anticipated, but I could tell I was slowly breaking him down. I can be patient, and wait for him to come to his senses. At this point, locked away in a run-down little room, I had lost track of how many days I had been here. He was so eager for me to come with him, and now, here I am just sitting around in this dingy little room with a henchman guarding the door. I was beginning to go a bit stir crazy locked up in the same room for days, possibly weeks on end.

As each day passed the voices in my head grew louder, each one screaming over the other, demanding to be heard. The constant chatter was at times welcoming, but now becoming overwhelming. I hadn't seen or heard from, Joker in over a week. I missed him. Minutes seemed like hours these days. The dimly lit room had everything one could ever need to live in one tiny space, but the space was too tiny. It was unnerving. It was like one of the largest cells we had in Arkham, but jam packed with a little kitchenette, shower, and toilet all in one. The stained yellow wallpaper was peeling off the walls, flaking onto the brown berber carpet. Unwrapping the black towel from my head, damp golden waves tumbled down my back. Wiggling slender digits through the damp strands, I pull on a pair of dark denim jeans before shrugging into a navy button-up. Joker had apparently gone back to my apartment, or had one of his men go to retrieve some clothing for me. Pushing black rimmed spectacles up the bridge of my nose, sinking down onto the cheap futon mattress. Pulling slender legs up under me, my black stiletto booties on the floor beside me.

At some point amidst the muttering responses to the voices in my head, I had fallen asleep. **"Oh Doctor…"** Joker's distinctive voice broke through the rare silence in my head, waking me from my slumber. **"It's time to wake up now, Doctor Quinzel."** The way my name rolled of his tongue was like music to my ears. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes with the heels of my palms, sitting up. A wide smile curved onto full lips at the sight of him. I hadn't seen him in so long, though I had every detail of his perfect face committed to memory, nothing was better than seeing him right in front of me. **"You're free to go, doctor. We had a good run, for a little while. Now it's time to move on."** Without another word, he rose fluidly, his gun holsters hitting against his muscular torso. My heart was sinking. Just like that? He was done? It was over? What the hell?! No. No, no, no, no, NO! Anger boiled in my veins as I too rose to my feet, quickly stepping into my boots, zipping them faster than I thought possible. Joker was already out of the room, and out of the building by the time I knocked two of his henchmen on their asses, fueled by some unknown strength and anger.

I caught him before he could climb into his ostentatious purple Vaydor, slender digits grabbing at a pale ringed hand, stopping him. " **You're not just ditching me! Not after everything that I've done for you! Not after everything we've been through. I helped you!"** Anger coated my tone, hot tears stung my eyes, but I refused to let them spill over. My hands shook with anger as he ripped his hand from my grasp, his laugh echoing in the empty alley. Petite hands balled into fists at my sides, his laughter provoking my anger. Stepping closer, I coiled my arm back, letting it swing forward, my fist connecting with the side of his perfect pale face.

 **"** **Was it something I said? Ha. Ha. Ha."** Flashing a silver grin, though his pale blue eyes darkened with anger before the back of his hand connected harshly with my cheek, sending me backwards onto the ground. My cheek stung as I stood, but before I could get my barrings back he was already in the car, speeding down the alley. Ignoring the searing pain in my cheek, I sprinted after the him, but the car was too fast. I needed something faster. He wasn't getting away from me that easily.

Almost as if on cue, a man on a motorcycle rolled to a stop at the stop sign. Black heeled boots clapped across the pavement as I ran up to him, knocking him backwards off his bike. Climbing on, I whipped the bike around, and sped after The Joker, catching up to him a mile up road. Speeding around in front of the Vaydor, risking it all, I drop the bike down, letting the handle bars skid across the pavement until the bike stops. Hopping off, marching right into the middle of the road, determination written all over my stance and my expression. He was either going to stop and talk to me, or kill me. Either way I would get the desired result. If he stopped, I would convince him he could use me, that he needed me. If he didn't stop, I wouldn't want to be alive anyway. Standing my ground, I didn't even flinch as the car got closer. He skidded to a stop inches from my legs. Angry, I slammed both hands on the hood. **"You're not leaving me! You're not leaving me!"** The words spilled from my mouth with more feeling than I anticipated, almost causing those pooled tears to flow.

 **"** **I have done everything you asked! Every test, every trial, every initiation! I have proved I love you, just accept it."** Shouting with more feeling than I've ever felt, stepping closer to him as he climbed out of the car, anger and annoyance clear in his expression as he raised his hands in the air.

 **"** **Got it, got it, got it. I am not someone who is loved."** Clapping his hands together, he spoke animatedly his pale blue eyes never leaving mine. **"I'm an idea. A state of mind. I execute my will, according to my plan, and you… Doctor… are not part of my plan."** He circled around me, speaking in my ear before stopping in front of me again.

Frustrated, I closed my eyes, stepping closer again, closing the gap between us, petite hands cupping pale cheeks. **"Just let me in, I promise… Let me in, I promise I won't hurt you."**

Stepping out of my grasp, he spun around, rolling his eyes muttering the word **"Promise, promise. Ha. Ha. Ha."**

So intent on proving my point, I barely heard the horn of the truck behind us, or heard the trucker when he hopped out of his cab. I simply reacted, snatching the gun from his holster, squeezing the trigger, hitting the trucker right in the chest. **"I was gonna say I wouldn't do that if I were you…"** He muttered to the dead trucker, before settling his gaze back on me, his own gun now pointed directly at his head. Bright azure eyes narrowed, glazed with anger, hurt, and determination as he pressed his forehead to the barrel, hands in the air. **"Don't hurt me. I'll be your friend. Hmmm… Do it. Do it, do it, do it."** His hands waved animatedly in the air, while he egged me on.

 **"** **My heart scares you, and a gun doesn't?"** There was no stopping the tears this time. My voice shook when I spoke.

 **"** **DO IT!"** He shouted before grabbing the gun from my loose grip, pointing it to his own head, laughing. **"If you weren't so crazy, I'd think you were insane. Go. Away."**

Shaking my head, swallowing hard, I refused to let him get away again. Moving fast, I positioned myself in front of the driver side door, blocking his way back into the car. A low growl of frustration rumbled in his chest, his silver teeth clenched tightly. He glared back at me, an evident intimidation tactic that wasn't working on me. I should've been afraid of him, but I wasn't. I loved him, and I was going to prove it, again, and again until he realized it. **"No. I'm not going anywhere, and you're not going anywhere without me. I'll do anything. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it. I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you that I love you. Anything…"** Pale blues rolled again, but this time he sighed, painted lips spreading into a wide silver grin. His shoulders slumped in faux defeat. I knew he was toying with me, but I also knew I could prove it to him if he let me.

 **"** **Anything? You sure about that?"** Nodding without a word, petite hands moving to cup his face, again. Pale jeweled hands clasped around my wrists, removing my hands from his face. **"Get it. We're going for a little dive."**

 **"** **A dive?"** Confusion colored my features, but I stepped away from the door, running around to the other side quickly, sliding into the smooth white interior.

 **"** **A dive. You'll see. This is the only way we'll know for sure."** Without another word, he revved the engine, yanking the car into a U-turn, speeding back down the streets, weaving in and out of traffic, recklessly turning down small side streets, slamming on the breaks in front of ACE Chemicals.


	3. Ace Chemicals

The huge factory loomed over the street, completely dark except the flashing green sign reading ACE CHEMICALS across the front of the building. **"Come on, Toots it's time."** Without another word he stepped out of the car, flipping his long purple trench coat as he slammed the door closed. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, a feeling I'd become accustomed to since meeting him. But these butterflies were different, they harbored all the same feelings as before, but also something more. Anxiousness, anticipation, and a million other feelings all fluttering about at once. My mind was a whirlwind, but the constant chatter had quieted since I'd been with him. Being around him made the voices quiet.

Scrambling out of the car to his side, I stood mere inches away from him, my stomach twisting with anticipation and curiosity. The Joker stood staring up at the building silently. I stared with him, startled out of my trance-like state, feeling his fingers curl around my wrist, tugging me along beside him. Willing my feet to work properly, I stumbled along beside him as he dragged me across the parking area towards the building. He remained silent the whole time. My heart was racing. It felt like it was pounding out of my chest. Letting him drag me along like a rag doll, shuffling my feet quickly as I'm pulled up a large steel staircase. The smell of chemicals was heavy in the air, so much so that it was nauseating. I didn't dare complain though, instead I blocked it out, focusing on the way his pale fingers flexed around my wrist, and the way his skin felt against mine. His touch stirred all kinds of feelings in my heart, mind, and body. At the top of the stairwell he released me, stalking past me, gesturing with two long, pale fingers for me to follow him.

Leaning over the edge of the platform, he stared into the large stainless steel vat, glowing azure chemicals swirled in a mesmerizing motion below. Glancing around, trying to get a feel for the area, bright cerulean eyes darted between the glowing chemicals in the vats below, and the large expanse of pipes and heavy tubes spidering off in different directions all over the factory. Steam billowed above the vat below, the azure chemicals bubbling, filling the air with a wretched stench. **"Wha-."** My words were cut off, a pale digit tantalizingly close to my lips, wiggling back and forth.

 **"** **Ah, ah, ah. Look."** He murmured, his intense blue gaze fixed on me. He stared, and I stared back hypnotized by the intensity behind his eyes. **"Down there… that's where I was born. That's where I became who I am."** Locked in his gaze, I nodded mindlessly, looking away for a moment to stare into the glowing vat of swirling chemicals, again. Shifting my gaze back to his, desperately wanting to give him exactly what he desired, or what I hoped he desired. Me. He brought me here to become like him. That's all I'd been trying to do. Trying to show him over the last few weeks. I could be exactly what he wanted me to be, and he finally saw that. Keeping my elation at bay, I turned back to the vat, staring into the swirling chemicals, my mind drifting to a hopeful dream.

His low intense voice breaking through, drawing my attention back to him. **"Question…"** He murmured, stepping closer as I spun back to face him, pale digits sweeping down the length of my arm, my skin tingling beneath the thin fabric of my shirt. **"Would you die for me?"**

Of course. I'd do anything for you. Nodding slowly, I pushed my thoughts away, instead giving a quiet, but firm yes without hesitation. **"Yes."** Taking a moment, gears turning in that beautiful head of his, he takes another step back, looking me up and down with such an intense stare.

 **"** **No. That's too easy… would you… would you live for me?"**

Taken aback by the question, I falter a moment before answering. **"Yes."**

Holding his gaze, while his hands move animatedly as he speaks, lifting an index finger inches from my face. **"Careful. Do not say this oath thoughtlessly…"** There was a sing-song tone to his voice, though it was filled with warning. I'd never seen his eyes so madly hypnotic, so intense. Was this warning for me or for him? Perhaps for us both. A moment later he was inches from me, a pale tatted hand clasped over my lips, his smile tattoo covering my lips as he murmured quietly, and quickly. **"Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power."** His words replayed in my mind, over and over. My mind was too clouded to figure out the meaning behind his words now, but I would when this was all over. Releasing my jaw slowly, my skin warm beneath his pale fingers. His touch left a tingling sensation on my skin. Inhaling a silent sigh as the tip of his index fingers brushes lightly over my bottom lip. **"Do you want this?"** Intense as ever, he stared into my eyes, disarming me completely.

 **"** **I do."** Smiling, unable to hide it any longer, I nodded, resisting the urge to take his finger that still lingered on my lips into my mouth. Gently holding my jaw with his thumb and index finger, his head tipped back a smile forming on red lips.

 **"** **Say it… say it… say it… pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty…"** His index finger tipped my chin up slightly, and I answered immediately.

 **"** **Please."** Red lips stretched into a wide grin, displaying a row of silver.

Clasping both hands into fists in front of him, he stepped back a moment, looking me up and down again, rolling his jaw. **"God, you're so… good."**  
He stepped back again, gesturing towards the edge of the platform with a ringed hand before moving towards me again. **"Any last requests?"** He mused quietly, his entire body inches from mine. So close I was sure he could feel the heat radiating off of me.

 **"** **Kiss me."** My voice was almost a whisper. I half expected him to laugh, but instead he moved closer, cupping my face gently between his palms, kissing me. He pulled back a bit, and I could sense the internal battle he was having with himself. Leaning in, again, he teased me with another kiss, one that barely touched my lips, leaving me wanting. He dropped his hands to his sides, stepping back again, gesturing towards the edge of the platform. My lips tingled from his kiss, I could feel it lingering as I stepped to the edge of the platform, staring down into the chemicals. Turning on my heels to face him, wanting his face to be the last thing I see, slender arms stretched out at either side. As if doing the trust fall, I leaned back letting myself fall off the edge, straight into the vat of glowing, swirling chemicals.

I felt the chemical burn the moment I hit the thick liquid. I held my breath, trying to focus on every detail of his perfect face that was etched in my brain, rather than the searing pain as the chemicals penetrated my skin. With each passing second the pain became more intense, twisting my stomach, and all my muscles. Letting out my breath, unable to hold it any longer, I screamed into the thick liquid, hoping the pain would be over soon. It wasn't long before I felt nothing, and then suddenly felt everything again. I felt strong hands, his hands grab me, pulling me against his chest as he rose to the surface. I lay limp in his arms in some kind of odd limbo. Everything felt different, more intense, but I couldn't wake up. I could hear everything, feel everything, but I couldn't force my eyes open. I wanted the darkness to disappear, I wanted to open my eyes and see him smiling down at me.

More time passed, and I could hear him muttering to himself quietly, one hand slipping behind my head, and then his lips were on mine, again. Breathing life back into my lungs, my body and soul. Bright azure eyes opened finally, and I gasped for air, smiling up into intense blue eyes. Pulling me closer against his chest, staring down at me a mixture of emotions playing on his chiseled features. Lifting a hand to curl into slick green hair, pausing to examine my new chemically pale complexion. Sliding my fingers through his hair, clasping around the back of his neck, I pull him into another kiss, longer this time, but all too soon he leans back, holding me protectively against his muscular chest, cackling maniacally.

Weak from my chemical bath, and the intense changes to my mind and body, Joker held me in his arms, carrying me back to the car after dragging us both out of the large vat. **"Puddin'?"** My voice was weak, my mind tired.

 **"** **Yes, Harley?"** He questioned quietly tightening his grip around me.

 **"** **Where are we going now?"** Turning my head into his chest, both of our deteriorated shirts, void of color completely.

 **"** **Home, Harley. For tonight we're going home."** The corners of pale lips tugged into a lazy smile, pale digits curling into the holy fabric of his shirt. I was already home in his arms, but something about the way he said home made me feel even better. Now it would be our home, not just his home, and I didn't care if that meant a run down building or a mansion somewhere as long as I was with my Puddin'.


End file.
